Presidency of Misfits
by ambz882
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is a girl trying to act normal with her music, but that's kind of hard when you have a strict dad who's the president of the country and a group of misfits for friends. What happens when the Minister of Defense's rebel of a son falls in love with her, will she be a rising star or a trapped daughter forever? Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! :D

This is my first fanfiction that I will post so please go easy on me. This is dedicated to my beta reader Nicole.

-Hi my name is Nicole and I'm a beta (Hi Nicole) I have a problem of loving this fic too much. SO REVIEW! :D Also, I think I got most of the spelling mistakes, if not, oh well~

Disclaimer: Do not own-y which makes me lonely.

Summery: Lucy Heartfilla is a girl trying to act normal with her music, but that's kind of hard when you have a strict dad who's the president of the country and a group of misfits for friends. What happens when the minister of defense's rebel of a son falls in love with her, will she be a rising star or a trapped daughter forever? Nalu.

Basic notes: **BOLD** is thoughts, _Italics_ is songs.

Warnings: May be swearwords, sassy Lucy and devilish Natsu, AU

* * *

"Enjoy your first day of school lucy." Layla said, stopping her car at the magnolia school of arts drop off zone. The younger Heartfilla smiled at her mother, running her shaky hands along her jeggings smoothing out invisible crinkles. Her hands then moved to tug her black tank top down before fidgeting with the white crop top that hung loosely over the tank top, she wiggled her toes in her black ballet pumps nervously. "Don't worry they'll love your voice, don't be afraid to be you." Lucy nodded opening the passenger seat car door "Thank you mama." She grabbed her purple backpack "I call you after my audition."

Layla hooted before taking her leave. Lucy giggled to herself shaking her head at her mothers joyful personality before she took in her surroundings. Students were everywhere, reading scripts, strumming guitars and rehearsing dance moves in the courtyard. She felt so out of place for two reasons 1) being the new kid and 2) being the only one not wearing a school uniform; her nerves were getting to her. Her hands started to shake again and her palms began to sweat as all eyes focused on her, she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to Mavis she'd turn invisible.

"You must Lucy Heartfilla." A blunette girl and a scarlet haired girl approached her. Lucy opened her eyes at the sound of her name being called, the blue haired girl was far shorter than the scarlet haired one."My name is Levy Mcgarden and this is our student council president Erza Scarlet." Lucy smiled and shook their hands "Please to meet you." She greeted letting go of Erza's hand. Erza smiled "Levy, tell master to get the classroom ready." Erza said the petite girl nodded and sprinted down the hallway "Now follow me Lucy-san."  
"No you can call me Lucy."  
Erza nodded "well, then Lucy let's go."  
"As you would know M.S.A is the hardest school to get into in Fiore. We are equal with Mermaid Heel academy for girls and Quatro Cerberus college for boys." Erza explained as they walked across the quad "Since we are a school with a lot of unique talents, we split the school into four parts." She indicated with four fingers on one hand which she then changed to three "Three of the buildings are called guilds and they are Lamia Pegasus, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail." Erza rolled up her sleeve to reveal a blue mark that had the features of a fairy "Every student gets a tattoo of the insignia of the guild they belong to." Lucy nodded letting the information sink into her subconscious "Wait, what about the fourth building?"  
Erza smiled "That's a good question, the fourth building is where we do some of our academic subjects. Now I know this none of my business but what guild are you joining?" Lucy smiled at her new friends question and clapped her hands "Umm... I was hoping Fairy Tail." Erza's smile broadened "Well then follow me."

* * *

"Oi Natsu when's your song assignment due?" Makarov asked, as music students took their seats in the auditorium. The pink -haired student leaned into his seat putting his feet up on the desk in front of him "Why you asking me gramps, you know I suck at remembering that stuff."  
Levy rolled her eyes "Next week Tuesday master." She turned to the pinkette "Remember its a duet Natsu." The teenaged Dragneel moaned raking a hand through his spiky locks "But all the girls are taken."

"Master we have a new student!" Erza announced walking to center stage with Lucy idling behind her. Makarov leaned forward, his elbow propped up on the desk holding his chin, his old blue eyes studying the nervous blonde hiding behind Erza. "Lucy Heartfilla." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
"Ah Miss Heartfilla what song are you going to sing for us today?"He asked just able to hear her surname. Lucy sent a glance at Erza for help "She's singing 'Ain't no other man.'" The scarlet beauty stated.

The class broke out in murmurs about her song choice "Are you sure? That is a difficult song to sing" Makarov asked raising his hand silencing the students. "Yes." The old man had to strain his ears to hear her answer "Hah, she'll never pull it off!" Natsu stated smirking as she glared at him.  
"Just you wait."Lucy shot back, her voice grew into its normal pitch. Natsu held up his hands in a surrender manner not removing his devilish smirk "No need to shout blondie." he chuckled. Lucy gritted her teeth had looked at Erza "Hit it." The scarlet nodded and walked off stage.

Lucy removed the mic from the stand, her eyes held Natsu's gaze for a few seconds before turning. Around so that her back faced the class. She straighten her posture , taking a deep breath feeling the entire class gazes burning into her back, as she cleared her throat. Excitement bubbled inside as the music started to play as she waited for the fifth count for her to sing.  
(Ain't no other man- Christina Aguilera)  
"_Hey!_" She belted causing Natsu's jaw to slack open in surprise.

She moved her hips to the rhythm(_do your thing honey_) she turned her head, her eyes burning into Natsu's filled of sass.

_I could feel it from the start._

_couldn't stand to be apart_  
_Something 'bout you caught my eye ._  
_Something moved me deep inside_  
_Don't know what you did boy but you had it and I've been hooked ever since_

Lucy moved around the stage with freedom, smirking like a cat. She was loving Natsu gaping like a fish in awe, she almost giggled.

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends_  
_Told the others, my lover, both past and presence tense._  
_That every time I see you_  
_Everything starts making sense_  
_(Do your thing honey)_

She jumped onto the desk in the far corner that was occupied by the long black haired punk Gajeel Redfox -who jolted in surprised by her sudden actions as she began dancing along the desk.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_  
_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do _  
_(What you do!)_  
_You're the kinda guy, a girl _  
_Finds in a blue moon. (hey)_  
_You got soul (yeah), you got class (ooh).You got style, you bad ass oh yeah!_

Lucy turned around tapping her butt earning laughter from Erza and levy

_Ain't no other man it's true(all right)_  
_Ain't no other man but you_

Lucy walked towards the pinkette that talked to her before her performance.

_Never thought I'd be alright. No,no,no _  
_'Til you come and changed my life yeah,yeah,yeah!_  
_What was cloudy now is clear!_  
_Yeah,yeah_

She stood on his desk with a mischievous glint in her eyes as Natsu watch her dance on his desk, getting slightly flustered by her beauty and to make matters worse she sat on his desk shuffling her legs between his, placing her feet of the edge of his seat.

_You've the light that I needed you got what I want boy, and I want it!_  
_So keep on givin' it up_

Lucy gave him a wink and tugged on his tie.

_Tell your mother,your brother, your sister, and your friends tell the others, your lovers, better not the present tense. Cause I want everyone to_  
_Know that you are mine and _  
_No one else!_

She tapped his nose before standing up and jumping back on stage _ooooh,oh oh_! She danced around the stage as she sang the chorus before moving onto the bridge.

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other (other)_  
_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no_  
_Other (lover)_  
_Ain't no other, I,I,I need no other!_  
_Ain't no other man but you!_  
_Ohhh!_  
_You are there when I'm a mess _  
_Talked me down from every ledge give me strength boy your the best _  
_You're the only one who ever passed test._

She showed off her vocal range holding an extremely long notes ending the song

_Ain't no other man but you_

Lucys chest heaved up and down and her breaths came out raggered. students were silent, sharing the same look of astonishment, all except Levy Mcgarden - who was jumping up and down out her seat applauding animatedly snapping the class out of their shocked haze. Soon enough the auditorium echoed with applause and whistles. She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkled in glee as she bowed feeling smoldering eyes burn into her. She looked up and caught Natsu's gaze. He sat there with a smug look on his face, his onyx eyes oozed with mischief, molding his lips into a naughty smirk. **What am I getting myself into?** She asked herself inwardly

* * *

Lucy cringed pulling back her phone in hope of silencing her mothers squeal of excitement. "Mama, calm down people are staring." She moaned opening her locker. Layla huffed "No they aren't, I'm at home." The younger Heartfilla slapped her forehead gently "That mustve hurt." A male voice chuckled.

Lucy turned around facing the voice that owned pink hair "Lucy dear I met an old lady today at the store, she told me that she had a son your age."Layla giggled like a schoolgirl. Lucy rolled her eyes trying not to slap the smug look off the pink haired boys face. "Mama, how many times have I told you not to set me up." She grumbled wishing that the boy in front of her didn't have to hear this conversation."But sweetie he sounds like quite a looker." Layla repiled "with pink hair, although he prefers the term salmon, and strange onyx eyes that are stunning."

The blonde almost dropped her phone because the boy infront her share the exact traits- pink locks that defied gravity and the most absolutely stunning onyx eyes she has ever seen."Ne mama." She eyed the boy in front of her cocking her head to study him more " Does he have a scar on the right side of his neck?" She asked.  
"Yes!" Layla sounded surprised "Have you seen him?"  
"You can say that." Lucy chuckled nervously."Mama I got to go see you later." She clicked the red button on her phone and put it back into her pocket.

"I would like to apologized for being a jerk in vocal class."Natsu said as stuck out his hand, "I'm Natsu Dragneel."  
"I would say jerk was a understatement."Lucy growled pushing past him. Natsu snatched her wrist - not wanting her to go and pulled her to him "Let me fix this Luce.", he pleaded not realizing how close they were, but Lucy did. She blushed fifty shades of red as she noticed how dashing his features actually were. She felt as red as a tomato with his serious gaze on her. She looked away swearing she saw a flash of a camera but chose to ignore it. "Luce?" she questioned averting his gaze.

Colour drained from his face '**did I get the wrong name?!**' He panicked in his mind as he let go of her hand. He scratched the back of his head nervously laughing his boyish laugh. "You are Lucy Heartfilla?" He asked hoping he got the right name. The blonde nodded giving him a warm smile "I forgive you for being a total asshole."  
Natsu shrugged "I wouldn't say ass-" he paused noticing her glare "umm... Asshole's a nice word to used." He finished nervously. **What's with this girl?Her glare is on par with Erza's.** He was expecting an extreme beat down- cringing as she lifted her hand, but instead of a battle cry she giggled tapping his shoulder playfully "Natsu do me a favour?" She asked  
"What?"  
"Can you walk me to class? I don't know where the maths classrooms are." A blush crept up on her cheeks as she pouted. Natsu smiled his boyish toothy grin "Sure thing." He replied as the warning bell rang throughout the school "C'mon I don't want to get you late!" He grabbed her hand and dragged he to the academic building.

* * *

"I feel like my head is going to explode!"Natsu exclaimed clutching his head like a volcano erupted in his skull. Freed-sensei sighed putting down the chalk he was holding after he finished a maths equation that took up most of the space on the chalk board. "Mr Dragneel, I understand if you don't understand the maths question but I would prefer it if you kept your confusion inaudible." Natsu groaned and puffed up his cheeks in embarrassment, "Now has anyone got this equation right?" Freed-sensei asked.  
Lucys hand shot up "Ah, Miss Heartfilla I've seen your maths scores from your previous school, I'm quite impressed." The young Heartfilla blushed at the teachers compliment, "Thanks sir."  
"After all you are the vice president of Fiore's only daughter." Freed continued.

Lucys heart sank because she knew she couldn't keep it a secret for a long time- that was obviously impossible seeing as she was always on the news now that her father was going to be in power since the current president has cancer and can't run the country anymore. All she wanted was to act like herself not the uptight preppy girl she acts like when she's with her father. "Beauty beyond compare and intelligence that scientists would envy." Freed continued , oblivious to her uneasiness "Perfect elegance, you are a flawless candidate for the first dau-"

"Oi!" Natsu's voice boomed cutting the teachers sentence off "Sensei you should stop there because wouldn't it be unhealthy to be obsessed with a student so much that you're considered a pedophile." His voice was calm and cool, making the green-haired teachers face red in anger "Natsu Dragneel!" He began but to only be interrupted again...

"Freed Justine please come to the head office immediately ." The intercom announced "Freed Justine."  
Freed clicked his tongue "Consider yourself lucky Dragneel!" Freed hissed "Now do your homework up to page 3!" He ordered rushing out the classroom.

Lucy laid her head onto her desk begging quietly to herself that all the pairs of eyes in the classroom would stop staring at her like she was a new piece of art in a gallery. She heard a chair scrape against the tiled floor and heavy footsteps walking in her direction "You okay Luce?" She heard her desk creak with extra weight added upon the wood. She lifted her head , her chocolate brown orbs met warm onyx ones "Thank-you for that Natsu."

The boy chuckled lightly ruffling her blonde bangs "Is it that bad?" He asked playing with her pen.  
"It's like being told to act like a mindless doll, who agrees to everything, struck down if you have an opinion and punished if you speak out of turn," she answered in a mono-tone "My mother has tried to protect me from my fathers career but I've learned that if I resist I'll get sent away as my fathers 'failure'" She did air quotation marks "So wear fake smiles for the camera." She frowned fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Natsu hooked his fingers under her chin to lift her head up "Chin up Lucy." He gave her a smile that showed off his canines the were more defined than his other teeth. "Yeah your guild seems fun!" She cheered giving him a bright smile.

"Why would you join a pathetic guild like that with your high status, my lady?" A deep voice asked sending shivers down her spine. Natsu's eyes sharpened "That's none of you damn business Sting!" He hissed hopping off Lucy's desk giving her full view of the student in front of them. The boy was a inch or so less taller than Natsu, his hair was short and blond, he had dark blue eyes that sent fear through her body. Somehow she knew this boy was dangerous and its better to stay away from him. Sting smiled sweetly at Natsu "Let the lady answer Natsu-san." His voice gave a kind facade to his fake words.  
"I chose Fairy Tail because they have a higher success rate in music than the other guilds." She replied simply with a shrug.  
"You have that useless old man Makarov."He chuckled. Not even a second later Natsu pulled him up by his collar "I'm giving you three seconds to take back those words Brat!" He snarled "One; two-"  
"Natsu!" A voice from the other side of the classroom shouted sternly. Lucy's eyes shifted to the voices shadow.

It was another boy, his raven coloured hair glistened in the rooms light and his dark blue eyes glowed in authority, "You don't want another suspension he's not worth it."

"Tch... Count yourself lucky this time Sting." Natsu stated darkly "but if you hurt or insult anyone I know I know..." He unconsciously glanced at the blonde girl beside him before he continued to glare at Sting "Next time I won't hold back!" He dropped Stings collar like a bad habit. The blond boy readjusted his collar fixed his tie and gave Lucy a wink before walking back to his desk.

Natsu's body was tense with anger. It was like his body was going to burst into flames with the amount of heat radiating in his body. "Oi flamebrain I think you should cool off." The raven-haired boy stated grabbing the back of Natsu's collar and tugged him backwards towards Lucy's desk. The Dragneel lost his footing "Wait Gray!"He exclaimed reaching for air...

CRASH! The sound of wood snapping echoed in the room, killing some of the other students conversations and igniting a squeal of surprise from Lucy. Natsu slowly got to his feet and spun around as if he was in slow motion- his eyes glowed in irritated anger "Oi, look what you did Ice-prick" he yelled.

Gray took a step forward "Me?! I'm not the one with the fat ass who broke the desk." Somewhere during that sentence his shirt magically disappeared.  
"Hah! At least I'm not the one who freaks girls out with a strange habit, you fucking pervert!"Natsu shot back as their foreheads butted together. "You do that on a daily basis with your face!" Gray growled backed.  
"Ice princess."

"Fire crotch."

"Porn star!"

"Ashtray!"

Lucy sat there watching the argument unfold before her, she tapped her fingers against her upper arm and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the useless banter between the two boys in front of her. She stood up and yelled,"You're both at fault!" Her voice seething in anger. Gray yelped something along the lines of 'Aye sir' and cowered away from her voice." W-who's the new chick?" He stuttered slightly.

Natsu grinned brightly and planted his hands on his hips with a happy aura around him "She's Lucy. Isn't she manly?" The said girl growled and whacked Natsu upside his head"I'm a girl, Idiot!"  
The pinkette clutched his head and crouched on his haunches "Ow that hurt Lucy~" he whined pouting childishly.  
"Bwahahahaha! You're such a girl Natsu!" Gray laughed slapping his knee. Natsu stood up "I'll be a better girl than you will ever be ice-douche!" He argued pointlessly.  
"I'll get more boys than you flamebrain!" Gray shot back. Lucy stared at them in bewilderment '**Are they seriously fighting about being girls?**" She thought as they called each other names.  
"Match stick!"

"Ice tray!"

"Fire wood!"

"Freezer!"

"Oi Gray, Natsu are you fighting again?!"Erza demanded standing at the classroom doorway. A snap of a finger, the boys had their arms around each others shoulders, "No Erza-san why would friends fight." Their voices were higher than usual.  
Erza smiled "That's good, friends shouldn't fight." She looked at Lucy "How is your first day so far Lucy?"  
Lucy smiled brightly "Its been super good so far, I've made friends with you guys."  
Erza's smile broadened "Great, now the reason I came here was to tell you boys that it's your turn to perform today and its time for you to set up."  
"What about Gajeel and Jellal?" Gray asked buttoning up his shirt.  
"They are there already."She answered eyeing the pile of wood behind the three students "Umm... What happen to the desk?"  
Natsu snatched his bag "We got to go Erza!" he blurted out racing towards the door."See you later Lucy!" Erza crossed her arms wearing a pissed expression "Natsu!" She yelled in frustration as Lucy giggled nervously.

* * *

The schools lunchroom had students rushing to their tables holding trays of food. The air was filled with tables of students conversations and the sounds of guitars being tuned. There was a stage placed in the far corner of the room that had Gray and Gajeel tuning their guitars and a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face adjusting the drum kit ... Natsu was nowhere in sight.

"What's with the stage?" Lucy asked levy and Erza as they entered the cafeteria. Levy giggled and hooked arms with her "At this school we have two guilds that compete."  
Lucy raised her eyebrow "Why?"  
"Because both of them major in music," Erza clarified "so to calm the tension between the students, the school makes one band or singer perform at lunch time a week." Lucy nodded as they stopped at the table in front of the stage. "Where's Natsu?" She asked setting her lunch on the table top.  
"You were looking for me Luce." A velvet voice chuckled as she felt hot breath tickle the back of her neck. She gasped and spun around to the boy who made her blush. Natsu abandoned his school uniform for black vans, black ripped jeans and a crimson red wife-beater with the design of a black dragon printed in the middle. The dogtags around his neck glistened in the natural light of the room, Lucy squinted her eyes at the jewelry to study a beautiful design of dragon scales on the pieces of silver."Like what you see." He said with a devilish smirk plastered on his lips.

Deep blush stained her cheeks "W-what n-no." She cursed her stutter as she tapped his hard chest playfully, hoping her blush would die down. Natsu laughed loudly "You're weird Lucy." He patted her head before making his way to the stage "Make sure you're watching." He gave her a wink and breathtaking smile that made her feel strange, but a good strange.

"Oi everyone!" Natsu shouted clipping a small mic onto his top,"We are the Dragon's Revelation and we're going to perform for you."  
The pinkette walked closer to the microphone stand, his hands grabbing the metal shaft as the drummer started the beat of the song. His lips pressed seductively against the mic.

_Bad enough for you-all time low_

_No, I won't call you baby_  
_I won't buy you daisies_  
_Cause that don't work_  
_And I know, how to get you crazy_  
_How to make you want me_  
_So bad it hurts._

He took a step back and shruggedd his shoulders giving Lucy another wink

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_  
_But that's not, not, not your type_  
_So I'm gonna be bad for you_  
_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

Natsu jumped off the stage and made a b-line for Lucy, like she did to him that morning. He snickered watching her blush as Erza and Levy cooed. With one hand holding the mic he used his other to take her hand and pull her up out of her seat

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on _  
_No Mr. Right if you want Mr Wrong_

He was dangerously close to her, his hand releasing her wrist and slowly moving down her torso to her pocket to retrieve her phone.

_I'll tell you lies _  
_If you don't like the truth _  
_I don't wanna be bad_  
_I just wanna be bad enough for you_  
_Well, I just be bad enough for you _  
_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

He typed in his phone number, took a picture and saved himself as a contact on her phone.

_Hey, thanks for the number._  
_I'm not gonna call you _  
_'Cause that won't work_

He slid her phone back into its pocket then he twirled a strand of hair around his finger. Lucy thought her face was going to melt off the amount of heat creeping onto her cheeks and her heart was hammering against her ribcage as his chest grazed her back when he began circling her.

_You like to play hide-and-go-get-her _  
_You like me better when I play the jerk._

He ran his fingers down her arm, which made it feel like electricity was running through their bodies.

_I wanna be good, good, good to_  
_You_  
_But that's not, not, not your type_  
_So I'm gonna be bad for you _  
_Tonight, tonight, tonight._

He jumped back on stage as the band rocked out on the chorus before slowing down on the bridge.

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you_

He pointed to the crowd who cheered loudly.

_And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you._  
_So I pretend that I don't care _  
_I'll stand you up to keep you here,_  
_I'll make you hate me just enough_  
_To make you want me._

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on no Mr Right if you want Mr Wrong_  
_ I'll tell you lies _  
_If you don't like the truth _  
_I don't wanna be bad_  
_I don't wanna be bad_  
_I don't wanna be bad_  
_I just wanna be bad enough for you_  
_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_"I just wanna be bad enough for you."_ Natsu finished singing into the microphone after being consumed by wild applause. He stared at Lucy and mouthed 'now we're even.'

* * *

The school bell echoed throughout the school indicating the school day had finally ended. Music, art and drama students flooded into the corridors making their way to their cars or the pick up zone waiting for the older siblings or parents to pick them up. Lucy herself tried to make herself as small as possible so students won't bash her into walls or tip her so that she gets trampled on the dirty school floor but...that was easier in her head.

The blonde was and shoved roughly in every direction she tough was possible."Move out my way newbie!" Sting yelled violently pushing her off her balance."Hiieek!~" she yelped in surprised snatching for anything to hold on to. **Crap** she thought bracing for impact...The floor wasn't cold, it was fairly warm and there wasn't any pain at all. "Whoa I got you Lucy." Her back vibrated as the voice whispered hotly in her ear."Natsu." She mumbled blushing for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. Why does he always come when I need help?!  
He grabbed her hand "Hold onto my hand so we won't get separated." He whispered into her ear so she could hear over the noise. Lucy stared at his hand that felt amazing against hers, the heat from his palm increased the colour of blush splashed on her cheeks. Another student shove into Lucy, she tightened her grip on his hand fearing to let go and get lost in the sea of people- this made Natsu chuckled as he lead them out the school.

Cars streamed out the parking lot, students lounged around the school grounds with scripts of music sheets scattered in circles in study groups. Younger students chased each other around the courtyard, young girls squealed when boys tease them. "You can let go of my hand now Luce." Natsu stated as they were halfway down the stone path. "O-oh right." She release her grip on his hand "Sorry."She apologized quietly clutching her bag strap. Natsu chuckled "You're weird Luce."

A car hooted down at the pick up zone. Layla Heartfilla waved her hand out the drivers window "Lucy-chan~" she sang waiting for her daughters reply. Lucy groaned in palm of her hand,"You're with a boy!?" Her mothers voice echoed through the empty school building. Can she be any more embarrassing? Lucy cringed in her mind." I have to go." She started "Before my mom embarrasses me even more."  
"She's only doing that because she loves you." Natsu answered cooly. The blonde blushed slightly at his words "See you tomorrow Natsu." She waved before making her way to her car.

"Ooo~ who's the guy?!" Layla demanded after Lucy closed her door "He's kind of cute." She cooed making her daughter blush furiously.  
"His name is Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said shortly staring out the window watching the bushes and trees the bushes and trees turn into green and brown smudges as the car moved. "Well..." Layla trailed off wearing a giddy smile.

"Well what?" Lucy asked confused about her mothers action. The older Heartfilla sighed at her daughters sudden density."Well, what is he?" Her fingers tapped the steering wheel "Is he a dancer?"  
"Nope." Lucy popped the 'p'  
"Hmm... A actor?"She guessed  
"I wish."The other blonde gushed.  
"Then what is he? What does he do?"Layla grew impatient  
Lucy twirled a strand around her finger similar to what Natsu did earlier that day, his singing repeated its song in her head."Umm..." She fiddled with her fingers "He's a rockstar." She finished.

"Ah, I've always wanted to date a rockstar."Layla stated "you know the sexy voice and oh! The lips."She turned into a driveway"What those lips could do to me."  
"Mom!"Lucy crinkled her nose in disgust at her mothers thoughts"I can't look at you in the same way anymore."  
"What its normal to think like that!"Layla defended  
"Yeah not if you're married and have a child." Lucy groaned opening her car door. Layla sighed"Whatever kiddo. Anyways... I saw you and that Natsu boy holding hands."Lucy froze, her eyes darted to meet Layla's identical brown orbs."He seems like a nice boy."  
"He is."Lucy said as she unconsciously smiling about the pink-haired idiot who a few hours ago was arguing with his friend about being a better girls."Lucy." She turned to her mother "he'll be good for you."  
She smiled at her "I hope so mama"

* * *

A/N:I hope you liked it well... I had fun writing it. I know I'm a newbie but please review. My characters may be a little OOC but I will try capture their true personality. Remember I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS or the SONGS in this story only the plot. They belong to Hiro Mashima-sensei and the bands and singers of the songs I use.  
Thank you for reading  
AMBZ882


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to either one of us, so now that everyone is depressed please continue...

Summery: Lucy Heartfilla is a girl trying to act normal with her music, but that's kind of hard when you have a strict dad who's the president of the country and a group of misfits for friends. What happens when the minister of defense's rebel of a son falls in love with her, will she be a rising star or a trapped daughter forever? Nalu.

Basic notes: **BOLD** is thoughts, _Italics_ is songs.

Warnings: May be swearwords, Lucy in a shower and Natsu under Lucy's covers ;)

* * *

Lucy's blonde hair fanned out across her purple pillow. She turned to her side, tightening her hold onto a Plue plush toy against her chest with a large English mastiff stretched across her legs snoring to vivid dreams that made his legs twitch. Unknown to the sleeping beauty and her beast a small feline creature infiltrated her chamber and slowly made its way up her bed. Lucy's eyes fluttered open to greet her dog that slowly made her feet numb with his weight.

"Morning Plue."She greeted as the animal raised his head and grunted as his response.

Lucy sat up and stretched letting her boned crack out their sleepy haze.

"Mm..." She hummed "Morning Mr cat."She greeted the creature.

Lucy's raised arms shot to her sides.

"Wait... A cat?!"She exclaimed.

The animal stretched his grey fur almost looking blue in the morning sunlight, he yawned showing off his fangs as he sat down beside Plue, who just wagged his tail. She didn't know what freaked her out more; the fact that she didn't own a cat or that Plue didn't try eat the feline.

Lucy stared at the animals that are supposed to be mortal enemies in confusion. Plue rolled onto his back wagging his tail furiously, his tongue hung out his mouth when he breathed and the cat-who's meow sounds like 'aye'- tapping the dog nose playfully.

Lucy cocked her head to the side so she could read the cats collar

"H-Happy." She read out loud staring at his blue eyes.

The feline's ears perked up after hearing his name being called, he meowed and made his way to her lap purring like a machine reaching his destination.

**Cute!** She cooed in her head as Happy curled into a ball on her lap.

"Lucy!" Layla pushed open her daughter's door "Wake up!"

The younger blonde gasped and shoved her duvet over her lap and tried silencing Happy's loud purring, "I'm awake mom."

Layla laughed and sat on her daughter's bed "Your dad's coming home today."

She stated scratching her bed hair "Well, I mean tonight."

Lucy's hand brushed Happy's ear accidentally, revving up his purring up.

Layla raised an eyebrow at her daughter as she heard a deep rumbled near her lap "Lucy are you...are you purring?"

"What!?" Lucy's voice was one octave higher than usual,

"No, pssht I'm just clearing my throat." She didn't sound convincing at all as she pointed to her throat, "It's not like I'm hiding a cat under my blanket pffft no ways." Plue stared at his owner tilting his head from side to side in curiosity. Lucy glared at her pet.

**Don't look at me like that.**

Layla eyed her daughter cautiously "Okay." She started slowly "Get ready for school or you are going to be late for your rock star."

"He is not my rock star!" Lucy exclaimed chucking her pillow at her mother, who slimly evaded it out the door.

Happy meowed crawling out from underneath her duvet and pressed himself against plue, who licked his fur making it stand up with the dogs saliva.

"You two have a strange relationship." She stated raising an eyebrow.

Plue barked his response and wagged his tail joyfully.

* * *

"This boy's room need to be tested for unknown insects."Gradine Dragneel grunted in disgust flicking a pair of dirty underwear off her.

Natsu Dragneel's room looked like a garbage dump with piles of dirty clothes and empty boxes of pizza decorating his bedroom floor.

"I'm surprised the cat hasn't died from the poisonous odours caused by our rotten son." She sighed, brushing her long blue hair over her shoulder.

Igneel laughed boisterously, "Nah, Natsu is my son what you expect." patting his wife's shoulder. "Look at him isn't he an angel." He whispered to Gradine pointing at Natsu's bed amongst the mess.

There lay Natsu. His red duvet draped itself over the corner of his bed; his tan hand was placed across his stomach as his other was under his pillow. He turned onto his stomach, breathing in deeply as he scratched his butt.

"How classy." Gradine said as her face turned a light green.

"That's my boy!" Igneel cheered mimicking Natsu boyish smile.

Gradine rolled her eyes and gently tapped her son's shoulder, "Natsu dear, it's time to get up!"She calmly as the boy moaned and turned onto his side.

"You're too soft honey." Igneel sighed "Watch and learn from the pro."

The red haired grabbed the edge of the bed and shook it violently, "Oi wake up Natsu~!" he yelled as his son acted like a rag doll and moved with the bed not a stir within his sleep.

Gradine crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm watching but I'm a bit confused to what I'm supposed to be learning Mr Professional."She said with a smug look across her face.

Igneel clicked his tongue and began to shake Natsu's bed again his deep onyx eyes tearing up."Oh, Igneel don't cry."Gradine smiled patting his shoulder."I couldn't wake him up either."

The older Dragneel wiped his eyes "Oh shit no, I'm not crying." His voice cracked "It's just the fumes are burning my eyes, shit this boy is rotten."

"Well you did say he was your son." Gradine pointed out "Shouldn't you be used to it."

"I'm not this bad!"He whispered loudly "Now let's leave before my nostril hairs melt off."

He grabbed his wife's wrist and dragged her out their sons room "He'll wake up on his own!"

Four hours later (A/N cue that french voice from Spongebob)

Natsu finally awoke from his long slumber. He slowly stumbled out his bed, scratching his firm stomach before lazily glancing at his alarm clock that sat on his bed side table.

"Eleven o'clock." He yawned stretching his bones and squeezed his eyes shut.

The realization of the time hit him like a ton of bricks, his eyes darted the clock again that read '11:02 am'

"Shit! I'm late!"Natsu shouted sprinted to his bathroom for a record short shower.

Natsu hopped out his private bathroom trying to pull up his school trousers to cover his red boxers that had tiny animated dragons scattered on the silky material.

His toothbrush swung up, down and side to side as he jumped around while the white toothpaste foam was flung somewhere around the room.

The sound of a wicked guitar solo played around the area he stood in.

"Phone." He said sputtering out white foam as his toothbrush fell out his mouth.

His eyes searched the room impatiently for the source of noise and there it was on his bedside table.

**Bingo!** He thought rushing to the piece of furniture but tripping on a empty pizza box along the way.

"Bwaah~" he yelped falling face first onto the wooden floor. He stretched out his arm and searched aimlessly on the table top for his cellar device.

**Gotcha!** He cheered in his mind as he snatched an object that felt like a phone off the counter top.

"Hello?" He answered removing his tie that somehow found its way around his head off his squished still damp locks and tossed it onto his bed.

"Natsu where the hell are you?" Gray was on the other end "it's already fourth period."

Natsu stood up a grabbed his white school shirt and wedged his phone in between his shoulder and ear so he could button up his shirt. "Why the hell didn't you wake up dickhead!" He yelled into the electronic device."Shit where's my tie?!"

"I don't live with you dumbass and it's not my fault you sleep like a dead person." Gray hissed in a whisper "Besides the teachers are asking where you are and I'm running out of excuses!"

Natsu rolled his eyes pushing his tie up to his collar and ruffled his hair to get rid of the remaining water drops that stuck of the tips of his locks."Calm your tits and hold on for a little longer, I just got find my shoes then I'm on my way."

"Mr Fullbuster, are you on your phone in my class!" A stern female voice was heard in the background.

"Yes, Aquarius-sensei but you see it's my mom." Gray insisted "Mom please say hello to my teacher." He pleaded to the pinkette.

Natsu's face was expressionless as he hung up leaving his friend to face the wrath of their science teacher Aquarius."Poor bastard." He muttered to himself, grabbing his school bag and then shuffled his shoes onto his feet making his way to the doorway.

* * *

Lucy was extremely bored in her science class, although she found the subject interesting.

Her favourite section was the constellations but today seemed like an off day, yesterday's lunch performance felt like a dream to her. She sighed sadly as she caught herself writing some lyrics Natsu sang totally oblivious to the fact that her science teacher Scorpio-sensei was asking her a question. "Miss Lucy.", the teacher called for the umpteenth time that lesson.

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the teacher "Yes sir?" she asked.

The man sighed and held out his chalk to her and asked, "Can you name and write one of the constellations in the northern hemisphere?"

Lucy immediately panicked, she wasn't at all paying attention to Scropio's lesson and it was just her luck she was asked a question. She took a deep breath as she slowly stood up and couldn't help but cringe when her chair scraped against the floor in a dead silent class. She fumbled with the chalk from Scropio's hand and managed to drop on the floor, earning her laughter from the class.

"I told you she was an airhead, she definitely bought the top spot on the waiting list."

Lucy's eyes landed onto the girl that spoke and it was none other than Minerva Saber- the daughter of Jiemma Saber, Lucy's fathers rival for power of Fiore. Which meant that as long as Lucy attended M.S.A she was going to make her life a living hell.

"Quiet down children!",Scropio hissed.

"Scorpio-sensei may I please be excused go to the bathroom. I promise I'll answer the question when I get back." Lucy asked wearing a fake smile on her lips.

The man nodded "Yes take the time you need my dear." He responded before glaring at Minerva who in turn glared back at him and rolled her eyes at Lucy.

"Pathetically weak!" she snarled as Lucy left the room.

The Heartfilla walked along the vacant corridor, hiding her face from students who passed her as she cried softly. The words Minerva said stung 'pathetically weak!' Echoed in her mind and rang in her ears. She partly believed Minerva's words because right now because instead of going to class, she was crying over stupid things like being called an airhead or weak. "I'm truly stupid.", She laughed to herself wiping her eyes "But why are these tears still falling?"

"Whoa excuse me!" she heard a voice coming down the hallway "Coming through!"

A pile of paper was flung in the air in the distance.

She even heard faint screams of surprise, "Oi! Move out my way, can't you see I'm trying to get to class!" She heard another scream

"Seriously I can't believe I just said that!"

The footsteps became louder and pink hair was now in her view. The onyx eyes from the day before locked onto her teary brown ones. The salmon-haired boy waved his arms wildly trying to slow down his sprint but he was too late...

"Shit!" He yelled running straight into her, toppling both of them to the ground.

Natsu grumbled in pain pushing himself up, he looked down underneath him and saw a blushing blonde staring back at he through the gaps between her fingers. Natsu blushed slightly and sat up quickly watching the girl follow his action. He stared at her in concern seeing that her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like the girl from yesterday, what was her name again?

"Are you okay Luigi?"He asked

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as her eyes widen in anger.

"It's Lucy!"She screeched karate chopping his head.

"Ouch!", Natsu moaned clutching his hair, "I was kidding Lucy!"

She swung her hand down again but this time Natsu had caught her wrist, stopping her from doing more damage to his head. Lucy's head shot up to look at him with her bottom up quivering slightly and tears streaming down her face.

"No no no no no.", Natsu said trying to hush her,

"Please don't cry." he started to panic,"I'm not good at dealing with crying girls."

Lucy giggled and sniffed, "No offense but you're not good at anything Natsu."

She ruffled his surprising soft hair.

Natsu pouted childishly, "Hey! I'm pretty good at singing and being devilishly handsome." He wiggled his eyebrows and stroked his chin like it was a beard.

Lucy shook her head rolling her eyes, "You forgot to say that you bring chaos everywhere you go." She laughed pointed to behind him.

"What do you mean?",he asked, his eyes following the direction Lucy pointed to.

Papers decked the hallway with students and teachers lying on the floors groaning in pain, "Hehe, oops.", Natsu chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah oop-",Lucy was interrupted by a strong old voice.

"Natsu Dragneel!", there was Makarov slowly making his ways towards them looking furious.

Natsu eyes widened in fear."Shit!",he cursed taking Lucy's hand pulling her up with him, "It's the fuzz!"He dragged her in the direction she had come from.

"Natsu I've got to go to class.", Lucy stated as he pulled her past ongoing lessons.

"Relax, that's where we're going Luce." Natsu chuckled before pulling her into a full classroom.

"Miss Lucy, welcome back."Scropio raised a eyebrow, "and you brought a friend?"

Natsu searched around the classroom for Gray and that stern teacher Aquarius.

"Yes, sorry I took so long.", she apologized elbowing Nastu in the stomach as a cue for him to speak.

Totally oblivious to the situation or where he was standing.

Natsu simply stated, "Shit! I'm in the wrong classroom."

Scorpio-sensei frowned at the teenage boy in front of him "Ah, Mr Dragneel." Natsu looked at the man, "You and your vocabulary has earned a detention with Master Makarov this afternoon."

Natsu heaved a sigh and kicked invisible dirt,

"Dammit he is the one I'm trying to avoid.", he turned towards the door and stuck up his hand, "See you later Luigi."

Lucy growled and snatched a board duster off the rail and threw it at the cherry-haired idiot, hitting him dead centre at the back of his head.

"It's Lucy!" she yelled at Natsu. "My name is Lucy!"

Natsu smiled softly and whispered, "Lucy." Before walking to his class.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Heartfilla household...

Layla Heartfilla sprawled herself on the three seater couch with one of her legs dangling off the furniture. She lifted up her hand above her face to study the lines that decorated her palm."Lucy come home from school I'm bored." she whined childishly.

She turned onto her side watching Plue walk in circles around the glass coffee table.

"Plue!" She called.

The large dog sat down at the sound of his name and looked at the women in front of them."Please play with me." She begged petting his head. The animal stared at her briefly before walking away."Plue you're so mean~", she groaned

"You're obviously my daughters dog.", she pouted.

Just as she had given up all hope of not dying of boredom, Happy strolled in from the patio door. Layla's eyes followed the cat as it walked around her house like he owned the place.

"Ahee, a little kitty~" she cooed smiling brightly.

She changed her position on the couch so she staring at the cat up side down." ~", she called. (A/N LOL whatever the cat call is XD)

Happy's ears twitched to Layla's direction, his unique blue eyes met her friendly gaze. He meowed and walked to her.

"Jude won't be pleased to see you here." the blonde giggled as Happy rubbed himself against her hand.

"You see my husband is seriously allergic to cats."

The animal purred into her palm.

"You have no idea what I'm saying do you."She stated rubbing his ears.

Happy meowed enthusiastically before continuing to purr as loud as felinely possible. Layla shrugged her shoulders before rolling onto her feet.

"Oh well let's get you fish kitty cat."

The cat meowed.

* * *

"Natsu! Why didn't you pretend to be my mother!?" Gray yelled, ignoring strange stares from other students.

The said boy's eyebrow twitched in anger, "Why do I want to mother a douche bag problem like you?!"

The raven-haired teen slammed his forehead against his friends."Because I had to cover your ass today!"

"I didn't ask for that, ice for brains!",Natsu shot back.

Gray's shirt mysteriously disappeared, "Do you want to get suspended again Matchstick!"

Erza growled upon the sight of her childhood friends fighting. Jellal sighed and patted her head, "Don't worry I've got this."He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Oi Natsu, Gray!" The boys paused their rant and stared at their blue haired bandmate.

"There's a special on curry and snow cones in the cafeteria."

Natsu and Gray stared at each other, daring the other to move. The salmon-haired teen was the first to move. "Move your stripper ass out my way!" he yelled shoving Gray aside and sprinted to the lunchroom.

"That sneaky asshole!", The Fullbuster hissed chasing after the carefree Dragneel.

The hungry pinkette kicked open the one half of Cafeteria and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Where's the food!?"

Gray stopped next to him and hit the back of his head, "We are in the cafeteria where do you think the food is! Idiot!"

Natsu glared at him,"Up your ass to the left!"

"Wanna go flamebrain!?" Gray hissed rolling up his school shirt sleeve, that he had just finished putting back on.

Erza rolled her eyes and smashed their heads together to defuse the tension between the two idiotic boys either side of her and snatched their ears and tugged them towards the table they sat at yesterday.

"Ouch! Erza what the hell was that for?!" Natsu whined struggling to get out the hold that the scarlet-haired had on his ear.

"Yeah." Gray agreed as they stop at the table that was occupied by classmates of Fairy Tail.

A girl with long white hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes placed on her cheek and smiled "My,my they get along so well."

"Mira they're fighting." Levy chuckled nervously.

"When are they not?" A brunette hiccupped before taking another swig out of a silver canteen.

"Cana, have a breath mint please." the bluenette whined.

Cana giggled and leaned against Levy, giving her a first wave of booze scent breath

"Or maybe a bottle of mouthwash." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

The brunette sighed, "Hates gonna hate."

"Did you get caught yet?" Gajeel asked before sitting next to Levy. The blunette blushed as his shoulder brushed hers, Gajeel raised his silver studded eyebrow."Why is your face red shrimp?" He asked dryly.

Levy shook her head

"No, it's nothing." She answered quietly.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Well... I got to go to class." he shrugged "Just not the right one apparently." He said as he searched the large room for the blonde girl that intrigued him to no end.

"Erza." he called when the scarlet haired girl stuck her silver fork into her favourite strawberry cake."Where's Lucy?"

"Master wanted to see her."She stated before raising an eyebrow."Why?"

"No reason." he answered too quickly for his liking "Just curious is all." He covered up slowly.

Mirajane stood up and clasped her hands together tightly together with a twinkles of excitement scattered in her blue eyes "Isn't that the new blonde that gave quite a performance in Master's lesson?",she blurted in a rush "Oh my! What is she to you?"

"His new crush." Gray snickered before Gajeel hi-fived him.

Natsu scoffed "What, no!"

A blush lightly spread across his cheeks "I'm not crushing on the new girl!"

Jellal chuckled, "Well all you've been doing is talking about her non-stop."

"Twinkle-toes is right ash-for-brains.", Gajeel pointed out.

"What'd you call me rusty?!" Natsu growled at the black-haired boy.

"That's where you're wrong asswipe!", Gajeel sat up "I don't rust."

"We'll see about that iron nut!" Natsu loosening his tie around his neck.

"Hah! You're not man enough to take me on." Gajeel taunted.

"Gajeel stop it." Levy warned.

Just as the tension reached chaos, the double doors of the cafeteria swung open to reveal a bright and cheerful Lucy. Natsu calmed down immediately as his eyes met hers, she showed the back of her right hand to him. There was the mark, the Fairy Tail insignia was in the colour pink and contrasted beautifully with her pale skin.

"Natsu!" she cheered making her way towards their table. "Look! Look!"

The blonde shoved her hand up in his face, making him stumble back little bit.

"That's great Luce." He said taking her hand and guiding it back to her side, making her blush again.

Natsu found it adorable that with a simple touch he could make her blush no matter how simple his actions were. He never really noticed how brown her eyes were until now, like chocolate brown orbs- giving a warm and happy aura around her as she stared at complete strangers. Lucy always had this shy, cheerful smile that in a short period of time Natsu had known to love, he had no doubt that the new girl was definitely cute.

"So this is the Lucy I've been hearing so much about." Mirajane cheered pulling the blonde into a tight hug, breaking apart Natsu's hold on her hand."I hope he's been treating you like a princess." The white-haired fangirl whispered in her as she bounced them up and down.

"But we just met each other." Lucy whispered back.

Mirajane giggled staring at Natsu over the blondes shoulder, "You never know, it might be love at first sight.", she squealed and broke apart their hug.

"Anyways I'm Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's matchmaker."

A brunette hiccupped and slammed a silver canteen onto the table top.

"Natsu, she has boobs you've done well!" She stated before taking another swig.

Lucy's arms covered her chest, the feeling of anxiety cast over her."Ignore Cana Lu-chan.", Levy sighed fiddling with a cover of a book that lay in front of her.

"It's okay Levy-chan." Lucy smiled awkwardly feeling an icy-glare burn into her chest and if she strained her hearing she could hear "Love rival." being chanted quietly.

The blondes eyes darted to another blue-haired girl that had a dark aura surrounding her,

"Juvia's love rival."She whispered burning holes into the Heartfilla soul.

"You're not taking Gray-sama away from Juvia."

Lucy stuck her hands up in surrender "I won't take Gray away."

Juvia leaned forward "Can Juvia trust you?" She asked.

"Juvia, Lucy has someone else in mind."Mira stated giving her a wink.

Lucy blushed desperately needing to change the subject. "Erza do you wanna go to a karoke bar after school?"

She crossed her fingers under the table hoping this will change the topic.

"I'm sorry but I have kendo club after school." Erza sighed

"Kendo club?"

The red head smiled, "That's right you don't know."

She straighten up her posture, "Every student at the academy has to join a club or tutor after school."

She pointed at Juvia, "Juvia Lockser is the captain of the swimming team."

Her finger moved to Gray, "Gray Fullbuster is the captain of the boxing club, they haven't lost a fight since our freshman year."

She pointed to the boy beside her, "Jellal Fernadez leads the basketball team to victory every season."

Natsu clicked his tongue and curled his fingers into a fist."Natsu's was the captain of the M.M.A club but he got into a fight and stopped attending."

Erza's frown moulded into a smile,"And if you're not into sports you could tutor like Levy or join a cultural club like Cana."

Lucy nodded, "Well, I better get going I need to sign up for being a piano tutor." She stood up and walked towards the door. She stole a glance before leaving the lunch area.

* * *

Lucy hummed the tune 'Fur Elise' as she walked home. She owned a car, she just didn't like driving it, besides walking was better anyways. One could observe their surroundings more without having to concentrate on driving. Magnolia was a beautiful town, out of a book of fairy tales. Her blonde hair swished side to side, her fingertips tapped an upbeat rhythm against her navy blue skirt letting her head bob up and down as if she had a song in her head.

A black SUV occupied her home's driveway, her smiled disappeared in thin air and all the tunes and rhythm had vanished. There was a young man with long spiky blonde hair that stood beside the vehicle, his vile red eyes glared at her.

"Good Afternoon Lucy-san." His voice screeched.

"Zancrow I thought my dad fired you." She responded causally not wanting unnecessary attention from the sly bodyguard.

The blonde young adult shrugged, "Jude-sama thought you were lying of course." His grin shifted to a sly smile.

"He wanted to speak to you at dinner, he doesn't look thrilled."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever blows your hair back." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner as she walked into the house.

She was greeted by the sight of an extremely buff guy that sat beside her mother. He looked like a huge threat- you know with that bald head, sunglasses wearing and haves a macho beard kind of threat, but in reality he was one of the sweetest men she'd ever met.

"Good evening Lucy-sama." He greeted standing up before kissing her hand.

Lucy blushed slightly. "Hello to you too, Capricorn.", she said, "Where's my father?", she asked directing her eyes at Layla who fiddled with her hands.

"He's answering a business call in our bedroom." Layla answered standing up "Now help me set the table dear."

Layla and Lucy placed place mats and cutlery at their designated places while Capricorn and the Gemini twins set up the food.

"Roast chicken! Roast chicken!" the twins chanted dancing around the dining room table."

"Men stop acting like boys!" Capricorn reprimanded.

The twin blunettes stopped instantly, bowing their heads in shame."That was harsh." They whispered in unison.

"Let's get dinner started. I've have con-call will that idiot of a defence minister." Jude Heartfilla stated, walking into the room and taking his seat at the table.

Everyone followed his example, sitting down and dishing up their dinner."So darling, how was your trip?"Layla asked, making small dinner conversation.

"Crocus was amazing as usual." Jude started taking a sip of water, "but my day had a turn for the worst when that red-haired bastard had to tell me that Jiemma Saber wants a pink mark on his daughter's right hand.

"Lucy, what is that on your hand?" he questioned.

The said girl's left hand shot to her cover the back of her right hand "A-At school it's a rule to get the mark of the guild you joined.", she answered nervously.

"What was the guild you applied to?" he questioned propping his chin on the back of his hand.

"Fairy Tail." she replied smiling brightly as the words danced off her tongue.

"Fairy Tail?" his voice was stern.

"Isn't that the guild full of Misfits that ruins the school's name?" Jude shook his head

"I want you to transfer to Sabertooth immediately." he ordered.

"No." Lucy stated firmly her fringe covering her eyes, casting a shadow across her face.

Jude's astounded expression shifted into outrage as he crinkled his nose at his daughter's impudence.

"Layla, men, please leave the room I want to speak to my daughter alone."

The guards and Layla left instantly but not without sending Lucy a look for luck. Plue sat up and growled at his masters father

"You too mutt!" Jude snarled.

The dog stared at the man, baring his teeth before getting up and left the room slowly. Lucy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, fisting her hands in her school skirt while she mentally prepared the scolding her father was preparing for her.

"Fairy Tail!" He spat.

Lucy flinched at the tone of voice. "A guild that is notorious for damaging the equipment of this city. Students that are misfits with anger problems and worst of all, the rival of Sabertooth."

"What's that to you?!" she yelled back, "You allowed me to attend the school so that I don't pull unwanted attention. So I don't see why it's a problem if the guild I join is a rival to another!"

Jude stood up and slammed his hands on the table."My image would be ruined if the media founds out that Jiemma Saber's daughter and mine are in rival houses in school!"

"They wouldn't find out and I barely talk to Minerva." Lucy answered calmly, "In fairy Tail I can excel in my musical talents, Sabertooth doesn't have the facilities."

Jude shook his head, "You don't understand, you disgraceful girl."

He pointed at her sternly, "If you ever speak to me like that ever again you'll regret it ungrateful brat, now get out my sight!" he sneered his body shaking in anger.

Lucy stood up and kept her head low not daring to stare into her fathers eyes."I'm sorry father it won't happen again." she mumbled making her way out the room.

Lucy leaned against her cold shower wall letting the hot water sting her skin as it cascaded down her hair and shoulders. She felt weak and small refusing to let a tear fall, she wasn't going to let her father run her life even though he does sort of run the country she lives in. "Chin up Luce." Natsu's voice in her mind awoke a pleasant nervousness that erupted in her stomach making the blush on her cheeks more defined. The blonde rubbed her cheeks roughly in an attempt to wipe away the rosy pink heat off her face. "Why does that pink-haired idiot make me blush all the time?" She whined childishly rinsing vanilla scented shampoo out her blonde locks.

Lucy was always a cry baby when she was a child but never really showed other people except her mother a warm emotion like love before and she wasn't going to start now, not even with a dense sexy rock star that had pink hair. or was she...?

Lucy shook her furiously, dismissing the thought of actually falling in love with the salmon-hair teenager. She turned off the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel. (A/N seriously, like every anime has them :|)

After drying herself she pulled on sleeping shorts that had the white lesser dog plue pattern scatter on them and then she slipped on black tank top with a white bunny printed in the middle of the shirt. She tied up her long blonde hair up in a messy bun as she shuffle her feet into bunny slippers. She opened the door and was greeted by plue who wagged his tail happily at his master. Lucy sighed petted his head and made her way to her bedroom.

Lucy flicked on her room's light and listened to Happy's meowing as he jumped from her window pane to her bed. She chuckled at the animals on Plue rolled onto the bed almost crushing happy.

"Strange animals." She said opening one of her cookie jars and retrieving an open packet of chocolate chip biscuits.

She took a bite out of the baked treat and stared at the cat.

"I wonder if your owner is as nice as you Happy?" she questioned taking another bite.

Happy sat up and stared at her, licking his lips."Yes, he's handsome, talented and a good guy.", a high pitch voice came from plue.

"Oh, so your owner is a boy." she smiled then her doe eyes widened "You two just talked!"

She heard a snicker "I never thought of you as a cat-napper Luce."

Luce? The only person who calls her that is the pink-haired idiot singer that makes her heart race with his smiles and voice. Lucy felt a chilly breeze kiss her bare legs making goose bumps appear on her skin and the strange thing is, she didn't remember leaving her window open.

Lucy shot around to the windows direction, she felt a large hand clamped over her mouth gently. Her fear stricken eyes met gentle onyx ones, Natsu placed a finger on his lips to indicate for her to be quiet

"Be quiet I don't want to be chased away by your father's bodyguards" he whispered. Lucy nodded at his request

"Good girl."

The salmon-haired teenager removed his hand from Lucy face, resulting in her immediately whacking the top of his head

"What the hell Natsu! Scaring me to death!" she hissed in a whisper hitting him again but this time on his right shoulder

"And for making me think I'm crazy!" She hit his chest

"And for scaring me to death!", she mentioned again.

Natsu had an amused glow in his eyes, this girl acted amused him to no end. He grabbed Lucy's wrist stopping her from hitting his head again. His body shook from silent laughter, Lucy looked at him cocking her head to the side like a curious puppy making her absolutely adorable in his eyes. Natsu's laughter was now audible as he fell back onto her bed pulling her down with him.

"I can't take it anymore." he said as he jumped off the bed and sat by the closed door

"You're such weirdo Lucy.", he sighed catching his breath.

"I am not a weirdo!" she yelled defensively playfully punching his shoulder.

Natsu's expression was overly dramatic as he clutched his shoulder "Ouch Luce you really hurt me that time!", he gasped.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Jeez... Nastu stop acting like a girl."

He scoffed "Me? A girl?"

He tugged on the hem of her sleep shirt and pointed to her shorts

"I'm not the one wearing a cute bunny shirt and girly icons like Plue on my shorts."

"Hey in my defence Plue was insanely cute when I was little." Lucy pouted taking another biscuit out it's packet.

"Whatever you say Luce." Natsu chuckled before nibbling on the cookie."Hmm, chocolate chip cookies are my favourites." he cooed shoving the biscuit into his mouth whole.

Happy jumped in between while Plue sat on his tail making him screech loudly. Natsu and Lucy exchange glances of panic and amusement.

"Bwahahahaha!", Natsu laughed loudly clutching his stomach gasping for air.

"Did you see Happy's face!" He exclaimed slapping her pillow.

"Natsu calm down or my..." She trailed off hearing a knock on her door.

"Lucy may I come in?" Jude asked behind the closed door.

"...Dad will come up.", she finished

"Now hide!" She ordered covering herself with her duvet, pushing him off the bed.

Natsu shot to his feet, searching for a potential hiding place and without thinking, he hid under her bed covers taking Happy with him.

"Okay you can come in." Lucy called out patting down her blanket covering the cherry-haired boy to make it less lumpy.

"I heard a loud ruckus.", Jude stated sternly closing the door behind him

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad." Lucy said firmly as Plue rolled onto Natsu's feet.

The salmon-haired teen hissed quietly, fisting his hands into the side of her shirt making her squeal in surprise. Is she ticklish? He wondered mischievously, running his fingers along her sides.

Lucy twitched from his touch, biting her lip to stifle her giggles."See everything's fine, haha!", she laughed as Natsu touched a ticklish spot.

The man grunted and turned back to the door

"Meow!~"

Jude paused to turn around "Lucy, you know I'm allergic to cats right."

Lucy gulped "I'm aware of that." Her face drained to a ghostly pale.

"Then what was that noise?"

Happy meowed again but luckily Natsu pinched her sides causing he to yelped covering up the cats noise.

"It was nothing I promise." she gasped as the boy under her sheets tickled her again.

Jude eyed her cautiously, "If I find a cat in this house I will not hesitant to punish you."

He walked towards the door.

"I've already given you enough freedom to have those troublesome friends, don't let me limit anymore." he stated before closing the door.

Natsu kicked off the blanket and sighed, "That was close."

Happy shook his head and stretched himself across Plue's legs.

"Why were you kicked out the M.M.A club?", the blonde asked turning on her side to face him.

"Well, I put a freshman in hospital with a broken arm, fractured ribs and a mild concussion,

so instead of the school getting sued I got suspended and banned from the club." he answered with a shrug.

"Why?"

Natsu rubbed his neck nervously, "He made fun of my hair colour."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows."So if I call you pinky will you beat me up?" She questioned slowly.

Natsu sat up,"Nah, I'll just..." He stood on his knees raising his hands.

"You wouldn't!" She breathed.

"Tickle you!" he finished diving onto her, tickling her furiously.

Lucy's laughter erupted around the room from shrieks to retarded gulps for air."Natsu stop." she gasped "I can't breathe!" she giggled trying to push him off her.

" I'm going to pee in my pants." she breathed digging her head in her pillows.

Natsu collapsed onto her bed shaking with laughter. Lucy felt her felt her shoulder vibrate as he chuckled in the crook of her neck.

Natsu lifted his head, his breath brushed her heated cheeks. His onyx eyes darted to hers, searching for unknown reasons and before she knew it he started to lean in. Her stomach was doing back flips as her heart beated in anticipation.

Natsu's lips inched closer, she closed her eyes waiting to be...

* * *

Thank you for the Reviews and how about some more please. Anyways I will take song request for the story so please don't be shy and you for reading

Ambz882

-HAI! Nicole here, I may or may not have missed spelling, grammar, or other mistakes, and for that I say "deal with it B)" I only finished editing at 12:24 this morning...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are teetering on your seats for the next one, reviews feed the child above (not that the food ever goes in her mouth). :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup my readers its ambz882 here ;] sorry for the late update because I was being a sweet heart like I'm always and didn't send chapter 3 to Nicole because she was busy doing stuff that shan't be name ;] anyways this is my first time updating without her because she usually does this (I'm technically challenge) so please forgive me for mistakes I'm a newbie. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews I was really touched.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I Don't own fairy tail but if I did lucy and Natsu would be living together having lots of little salamanders and celestial mages running around burning things. I also don't own ****paramore misery business or the river flows in you- yiruma**

**Things to know: **_songs in italics _**thought in bold **_**Lucys pervy thoughts in italic bold**_

**Warning:**** swearing and a pervy Lucy**

"Lucy lights out! It's bedtime!" Layla shouted from downstairs.

The teens jumped apart, Lucy hid her heated face in her pillows while Natsu fell to the floor… again. Finally composed the blonde looked over the edge of her bed.

"Natsu are you okay?" she asked in whisper.

The cherry-haired teen grunted pulling himself up off the floor. He raised his head slowly, "Yeah I'm …" he trailed off feeling something soft brush his forehead awakening little butterflies to flutter in his stomach- well in his case little dragons.

His eyes darted to Lucy's face, her hand covered her mouth, her cheeks blushed scarlet. "I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized with a stutter, "I-I didn't do it on purpose!"

Lucy Heartfilla just kissed Natsu's forehead!

Although it was his forehead it was still embarrassing because the dictionary definition of a kiss was a touch with lips as assign of affection- or in other words love! She just met the boy and she already touched him with her lips, yet the scary thing was she liked it. Natsu's skin felt abnormally hot against her lips just with a brief encounter, her body felt like it was on fire. The butterflies in her stomach combusted into fireworks. **Why do I feel like this?**

"Oh look at the time it's ten o'clock." Natsu stated awkwardly trying to hide the bright pink blush on his cheeks, "I better go home c'mon Happy."

The feline jumped to the window pane waiting for his owner that walked towards him stiffly like all the muscles in Natsu's body contracted at once.

"N-Natsu."

The said boy turned around to face the blushing blonde girl. Lucy stared at her nails trying to calm her heart beat down, seriously why does this boy affect her this much. She took a deep breath and looked up to him, "You… You can visit anytime you want." She said softly as her cheeks redden.

Natsu smiled swinging his legs out the window, "Good night Lucy." He whispered lowering himself down out the house.

Natsu carefully maneuvered down the Heartfilla double storey Victorian styled household. Happy easily jumped onto a flimsy branch and walked down to the ground. **Lucky feline bastard** he cursed in his head just before he lost his footing. His hands immediately grabbed a loose vine, biting his out loud and as if it was a cruel joke played by fate the vine snapped under the strain of his weight.

"Fuck!" the boy exclaimed falling towards the ground.

"Aw shit." Natsu cursed with his palm against his forehead as he felt cold grass pressed on his back.

The porch light flickered on and the main door opened revealing a cautious Capricorn, "Who does there?!" he demanded in a gruff voice turning on his flashlight.

In one swift movement Natsu shot up and sprinted to his house sprouting out every curse or swear word he knew. The pinkette across Lucy's yard and down the road in the direction of his house, if he got caught past curfew he'll be grounded for three weeks. Finally reaching his home, Natsu hid behind a tree panting like a dog. His eyes searched for any sign of neighborhood guards who were patrolling the area, **so far the coast is clear** he thought running lightly on his feet.

"Yeah and then I said moo~ nice body."

Natsu panicked and attempted a dive, tuck and roll into the bushes, his eyes followed the teacher that volunteered guarding for extra money. Tarus-sensei who has a strange obsession of cows bulls walked past him.

He step out the greenery as the teacher walked around the corner, he search his left and right sides before slipping past entrance door. The entire house had an eerie silence that horror films would envy. Natsu held his breath and walked on his toes past his father's dimly lit office, he stopped in front of the bathroom by the stairs. As soon as he took a step forward when stern voice behind him stated, "Natsu what do you think you doing at this hour at night? Shouldn't you be in?"

Natsu straighten his posture and breathed out his held breath, mentally cursing himself as he turn around to face Igneel, "Ah going to the bathroom." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Igneel raised an eyebrow, "Why here? When you have a perfectly nice bathroom in your room."

"because there has been an invasion of rubber ducks in my one up stairs." Natsu answered confidently, " so I didn't want a rubber duckie up my ass."

Igneel pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the headache that was about to form, "Okay but why are you in school uniform Natsu?"

"I sleep school!" his son blurted out, "it only happens when I dream about it."

The older Dragneel shook his head massaging his temples, "Natsu please go back to bed before you're your painful lies give me a migraine ."

The said boy nodded and rushed upstairs, leaving Igneel to believe a new level of stupidity has been created.

The next day Lucy had the next day off as it was Friday. This was short school day and at Magnolia School of Arts uses this day to enhance the school guilds individually so it was fairy tail's and sabertooth's. Why is that? Well the school only focuses on one guild at the time for the remedial effect.

The joyful blonde fumbled in her pocket for a small piece of paper that had the directions of her first student that she will be tutoring. "Seventeen Fairy glitter road." She read out loud before shoving the paper back into her pocket, " they live down the road from me." She laughed to herself.

The long road had long rows of trees either side of it creating an arch it look almost magical . the Victorian style houses gain beauty from its old age . Some were decorated with moss and some with vines like hers but the house she stood in front of was stunning. A huge double storey house were beautiful statues of miniature dragons balanced on the gates and on a white stone had the engraving the number seventeen.

Lucy took a deep breath, shook her head and tapped her cheeks gently for determination as she walked to the front door. She breathed out her breath she forgot she was holding when the front door opened revealing a beautiful woman with gorgeous long blue hair and warm brown eyes.

"Wow you look exactly like Layla." She pointed out.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "Umm… Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry where are my manners?" the lady tapped her cheek, "My name is Gradine Marvell- Dragneel, you must be Lucy."

(A/N: I felt like I needed to combine Wendy's and Natsu's surname so I couldn't change her surname.)

The blonde nodded " So your Natsu's mother." The blunette nodded, "I didn't know he needed a tutor?"

"Oh no that silly boy is at his detention on his day off." She frowned. "My daughter needs your help so come in, Wendy is very excited to meet you."

The colours of the walls and furniture gave a warm feeling to its visitors. Gradine lead Lucy pass the dining room, living room and kitchen, they finally stopped in a room presumed the music room. Musical instruments hung on the white and red walls from guitars, saxophones to violins and flutes but what brought the room together was the black grand piano that stood in the room.

A twelve-year-old blue-haired girl sat on the piano stool, sorting out sheets of music. She played the melody slowly as she tried to play the correct notes. Lucy cringed hearing the tune was slightly off.

"Aw Carla I swear I got it that time." The girl whined as the white cat jumped off the stool.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked standing behind the young blunette, "I'm here to tutor you."

The little girl turned slightly, her brown eyes burned with excitement" Lucy-san thank mavis you came, I have a piano exam on Monday and I'm far from ready."

The blonde sat down beside her and read the title of the piece 'the river flows in you.'

"Is this what you being tested on?"

Wendy pouted "Yeah, have you heard of it?"

Lucy shook her head "But let me try it."

Wendy moved over slightly to give the teen some room. Her fingers traced the aged keys, Lucy stared at the sheets briefly. She pressed down on the keys, smiling softly as she began to play the song. The tune was sweet and soft, a pleasure to hear to listeners ears, Lucy closed her eyes as the tune picked up the pace, losing herself in the melody as her fingers danced across the keyboard letting Wendy study her hand movements. The blondes head swayed to the music, her eyes closed counting each note of improvement for the girl who sat next to music her hands left the board.

"It's beautiful." Lucy breathed.

Wendy broke out of her music induced trance, applauding the blonde wildly, "Lucy-san that was amazing! You were flawless! Are you sure that you haven't played this before?!" she questioned tugging Lucy's arm.

The Heartfilla shook her head "Now you try." She stated paging back to the beginning of the piece, "Remember all music starts in here." Lucy pointed to her heart, "so find your passion."

Wendy nodded closing her eyes and proceeded to play. The performance was almost perfect this was expressed through the preteen's angelic face. Her small hands moved gracefully along the board of the instrument as she hummed in delight hitting the correct notes. The room was filled with the beautiful piece of the music Lucy played moments ago, both of the girls were oblivious to the presence of Gradine leaning against the door frame. The woman clapped loudly breaking the girls trance within their musical world.

" That was beautiful Wendy!" her mother exclaimed clapping vigorously as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

The said girl blushed slightly at the compliment, shuffling her feet together as she tugged on her hair nervously "Lucy-san is a really good tutor."

The teen scratched the back of her head in modesty "Well I'm not as good as my mother, her style is incredible to watch." She stated cheerfully "it's like she puts herself into the music transferring her own emotions in the piano pieces it's truly beautiful to hear." Her fingers brushed the keys gently, "I'm nothing compared to her."

**You're definitely Layla's daughter** Gradine confirmed in her mind as she watched the fire in the teenagers eyes burn with passion. The older blunette was almost afraid that the girl in front of her would lose the freedom of music that she was fighting for because of the silly mistakes her loved ones and if what Layla said to her was true then this girl would need hope to walk forward.

"Ah I almost forgot!" Gradine clapped her hands together, "Wendy, Romeo-kun phoned her wanted to know if you and Cheria-chan would like to go to the movies tonight?"

"R-R-R-Romeo-kun!" Wendy stuttered her cheeks burnt a deep scarlet red, "I'll go call him." She rushed out the room

**Young love!** "She's so cute having a crush at this age." Lucy gushed holding her cheeks in her hands.

"At any age it's cute to have one." Gradine sighed, "Well Natsu came home blushing and smiling like an idiot at an ungodly hour last night." She tapped her cheek, "He's so cute when he blushes!"

"Mom how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking about when I'm at school besides I'm not cute, I'm cool."

Lucy turned to face the voice that spoke behind her. Her heart almost exploded as her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. **Holy fricking Mavis **she inwardly screamed to

Natsu leaned against the doorframe, his head damp from a shower he had just moments ago but what caught her eye the most was Natsu Dragneel was shirtless!

His tan body was lean, Lucy found his fairy tail mark on his right shoulder coloured dark red. There was no doubt that this boy worked out with results of killer washboard abs. Lucy eyes trailed his body to his hips, she notice a tiny x-shaped scar on his left side.

"So how was detention, honey?" Gradine asked as her son put on his shirt.

_**Why is he covering it up?**_Lucy's pervert sub-conscience whined

"Horrifying, Master Bob used me as a model for his make-up class." Natsu stated, "He said I had a divine skin and body." He shivered at the memory.

_**Oh yes you do!**_Lucy's perverted mind purred

"Quiet you!" she whispered to herself furrowing her eyebrows.

Natsu raised an eyebrow "Are you okay Luce?"

Lucy snapped out of her argument with herself and stared blankly at the pink-haired boy for a few seconds."Yeah I'm fine just talking to myself." She chuckled nervously.

The Heartfilla mentally face-palmed herself. _**Great now he'll think you need to be checked into a loony bin!**_

**Geez… you never were active, why now? **Lucy thought.

_**I've seen what you like and GUURL HE'S HOT!**_ Pervy Lucy shot back.

"So Lucy, do you want to come to a club with me tonight?" Natsu asked.

_**A date!**_

"Erza is performing, so everyone will be there I think she'll be happy if you joined in and supported her." He finished.

_**Okay… not a date but you could still see him, SAY YES!**_

"Yes I would love to, what time do I have to be there?"

"Five o'clock." Natsu stated, "See you there."

_**You should have said 'we' so he could pick you up, oh well lets go and dress you up like a sexy vixen! **_Her pervy thoughts sang.

Lucy frowned **I really need to lock you up.**

"You're going on a date! You're going on a date!" Layla chanted bouncing in her driver seat, "YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE!"

"MOM!" Lucy groaned holding her head in her hands, "For the last time I'm NOT going on a date, everyone is going to be there!"

_**But your Mc Hottie invited you personally, you going to let me out and play?" **_pervy Lucy asked.

Lucy shook her head furiously "Mom turn left and park near the pineapple notes club."

Layla nodded and pulled over "Now have fun sweetie, now remember ALWAYS use protection."

Lucy blushed stepping out the car, smoothing out her pink mini-skirt and adjusting her black jacket. _**Trust me we will be care, hey lucy-chan~**_ the pervy self-conscience purred_** I wonder if he's ruff?**_

**Go back in your cage **Lucy whined while rubbing her temples."Bye Mama I will call you when it's time to pick me up." She said waving at her mother before she drove away.

Pineapple Notes was huge in the inside, the walls are coloured darkly with white band posters. Waiters and waitresses were already doing their walk about serving customers while holding notebooks and wearing aprons that have sunglasses wearing pineapples holding music notes. The stage was already set, the banner above it read 'titania'

Her eyes laid upon Erza , who was wearing kombat boots, black stockings, a black tutu skirt with a white shirt that had 'just roll with it' written on it and a black leather jacket. The scarlet-haired had dark make-up on almost giving her a gothlic loli look so to sum it up she looked stunning!

"Sound check 1, 2." Ezra spoke into the microphone.

"Hey Erza." Lucy waved at Erza as she jumped off the stage.

"Lucy, do you know how to play the guitar?" Erza asked," Because my guitarist called in sick, that WEAK MAX ALORS!"

The blonde shook her hair head "No, why don't you ask Gray or Gajeel?"

"Gray would strip and Gajeel would scare audience." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe Natsu, he's fairly good."

_**So your Hottie is good with his hands, Lucy he's a keeper.**_

(A/N: maybe these thoughts are mine LOL XD Kya~)

**I should drown you in holy water!** Lucy growled inwardly.

_**That's not nice **_pervy Lucy pouted _**speak of the devil and he shall appear…**_

At that moment Natsu walked into the club looking as sexy as ever in the blonde's eyes and apparently he felt the same way about her. From the ankle boots to the pink mini-skirt and from the white tank top with 'I only date bad boys' written in red and yellow to a black jacket, needless to say she looked gorgeous and it looked like all the other males in the room had notice too.

"Natsu , can you play in Max's place tonight?" Erza asked

The salmon-haired boy nodded, hating the fact that every guy in the room was giving lustful stares at the totally oblivious Lucy. Somehow that got under his skin. "Lucy can I talk to you?" Natsu breathed pulling her to the side, glaring at every guy that met his gaze.

_**Flaunt it girl!**_

"What's up?" Lucy smiled brightly at him.

"Why are you wearing that outfit?!" he demanded in a whisper.

"I don't understand?" she questioned densely.

Natsu raked a hand through his hair as he bit the inside of his cheek. "Are you that oblivious! When it comes to guys minds, have you not seen the way the guys are looking at you like you are something to eat!" his voice grew louder for a brief moment before slipping dangerously low, "How am I meant to protect you from these perverted bastards if I'm on stage?!"

Lucy's fingers curled into her hand making tight fists, "I didn't ask for your help or protection!" she spat ," I can handle myself!" her eyes flickered to his distant ones as her facial expression changed to hurt, "How weak do you think I am?!" she shook her head, "I'm not some helpless princess!"

"Lucy I –"

"Save it!" she hissed, glaring at the pink-haired teen before she walked towards Levy and the others.

"Arggh!" Natsu yelled punching the wall, "Shit, I blew it!"

The room darkened as the stage lights brightened showing Natsu on lead guitar, Jet on drums, Mirajane on bass and Erza center stage holding a mic in one hand and leaning against the stand. Natsu sent a worried glance at Lucy, who briefly looked then averting her gaze.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy's voice cracked in concern.

Lucy smiled reassuringly back at the blunette, trying to hide her anxiety of Natsu staring at her, "I'm fine Levy-chan just a bit tired."

Levy stared at her cautiously then to Natsu who wore a grim expression. **What is up with these two? **She wonder before the music started to play.

(Misery business- Paramore)

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an _

_hourglass that's ticking like a_

_clock  
It's a matter of time before _

_we all run out  
But when I thought he was mine _

_she caught him by the mouth  
_

Erza clipped the mic back into place and grabbed the long neck of the stand as her eyes flickered in innocence.

_I waited eight long months, she_

_finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was_

_the only one for me  
Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me_

_but I wear the biggest smile_

The red-head giggle playfully detaching the microphone. She ran across the stage head banging and jumping, it was a total different Erza that Lucy hasn't seen before.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention_

_to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

Erza leaned over the edge of the stage, her breath-taking long scarlet hair created a curtain blocking her from her other band members.

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know _

_you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

Erza straighten her posture as she walked over to Mira-jane and leaned against her childishly.

_Second chances they don't ever_

_matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing _

_more, I'm sorry, that'll never _

_change  
And about forgiveness we're both_

_supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I passed it _

_up, now look this way_

Erza walked to center stage letting titantia fans scream in excitement.

_Well there's a million other_

_girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible _

_to get to who they want  
And what they like, it's easy if_

_you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I_

_refuse!_

She sang the chorus repeating her actions from the first time she sang it, running across the stage letting her hand run along the hands of fans.

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him _

_right now  
And if you could then you know_

_you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

The scarlet-haired teen tilted her head up letting the essences of her voice escape into the song.

_It just feels so good_

Her lips pressed closely to the mic as she sang the bridge.

_I watched his wildest dreams come_

_true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come _

_true  
Not one of them involving_

Natsu slid across the stage as he strummed the guitar wildly creating an amazing guitar solo. His head nodded to the drums as his long fingers moved quickly along the neck of then instrument. Towards the end of his solo Erza started to clap while only the beat of the drums was heard.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him _

_Now_

Erza stuck her hand in the air to indicate the guitars to play.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him_

_now  
Whoa, it was never my intention _

_to brag  
Tot all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want_

_him now  
And if you could then you know _

_you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
_

Her voice echoed throughout the club giving the audience goose bumps.

"_It just feels so good" _she ended giving Jellal a wink.

"Lu-chan what do you think about Erza performance?" Levy asked turning to face an empty seat, "Lu-chan?"

Lucy made her way through the crowd to the girls bathroom. The club was packed like sardines, it was as hot as a sauna mixed with the scent of sweat and booze. The blonde battled to breathe and felt light-headed, she didn't drink anything and she wasn't claustrophobic so why was she having a panic attack? Maybe that half the eyes in the room was staring at her, it was like she could feel their judgments, "Nats-" she stopped herslf from saying his name, "No, I can do this myself."

Lucy froze feeling a cold hand on her wrist, she crinkled her nose in disgust when a strong stench of beer invaded her poor nostrils. She turned her body slightly to face a drunk waiter that had a hell of a lot of piercings (A/N: I'm not a fan of guys having piercings only in their ears nowhere else thank you)

"Sorry but can you please let go of me." Lucy stated smiling remembering her manners but she guessed that lead him on.

The waiter gave her a sloppy smile, "I heard you like bad boys, pretty girl." He pulled her close to him, "How about having a ride on me." He gave her a retarded wink.

Lucy rolled her eyes, this guy was really getting on her nerves. She turned to the girls bathroom door trying to wiggle he way out of his grasp unnoticed. She felt herself being tugged back, her neck snapping back to face him.

"Let go of me!" Lucy hissed yanking her arm he held but winced in pain as he tightened his grip.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" she yelled again slapping him across the face hard- well hard enough to leave an angry red mark on his cheek.

The waiter glared at her with vicious green eyes as he tugged her to his chest violently, "You're to regret that girlie trust me!" he leaned closer to her ear, "I going to show you how bad I truly am!" she could feel his mouth form the words against her ear.

Lucy's eyes widened in fear searching for anyone to help her. People around them ignored them like they were having a lover's quarrel. She started to panic as she tried to push off him but her struggling was futile- his hold on her held her tightly in place. For once in her life, Lucy truly regretted her actions.

"Is there something wrong here?" a dangerously low voice asked behind the waiter.

The terrified blonde girl look over the waiters shoulder, Natsu stood square and tall with murderous glint in his serious onyx eyes. He rolled up his plaid sleeves before he cracked his knuckles.

"Nothing to concern you boy!" the waiter slurred.

"Hah." Natsu wore a smug look on his face and pointed to Lucy, "with this girl everything concerns me and it seems you are not her type dickhead, so don't be an idiot and let her go." He said cooly.

"Let go of me you big oaf!" Lucy yelled her elbow digging into his stomach.

The young adult hissed in pain, "That hurt, you stupid bitch!"

"Oi wannabe!" Natsu called after whistling.

The waiter faced him and was automatically greeted by a falcon-punch to his face. The startled man stumbled back slightly, releasing his grip on the blonde girl.

Natsu pouted, "that wasn't hard enough, it was supposed to break his nose."

"You little punk!" the waiter growled throwing a punch back. The ring on his finger created a shallow cut on Natsu's cheek.

The salmon-haired teenager's hand shot to his cheek, something warm and wet stained his fingertips. He brought his hand to the front of his face, "Blood." He examined his fingers, "Oh!" he rolled his shoulders, "THAT'S IT!"

Natsu lunged at the waiter, tackling him into empty tables and chair. There was a short silence before Natsu indication to fight sunk into everyone's heads and before you knew it, there were small brawls around the club.

Men and women alike rushed towards each other- okay mostly the fairy tail crew and the waiting staff. "Oi Salamander why are we fighting again?!" Gajeel shouted kneeing a waitron in the stomach, "Not like I'm complaining!"

"Some asshole tried to make a move on Dragneel's girl." Jellal announced throwing a waiter against another for them to topple over.

"That's so cute!" Mira-jane gushed hitting an adult on the back of his head with a bass guitar, breaking the instrument to pieces. The white-haired girl shoved her hands in the air, "WOOHOO BAR FIGHT!"

"Oi, oi Mira." Levy giggled nervously dodging the boys fun, "Lu-chan are you okay?"

"Asshole!" Lucy hissed kicking the side of the waiter that made a move on her as Natsu went to his next target.

The blunette scratched the back of her head, "She's definitely Natsu's type."

Natsu landed a solid punch on another teenager's jaw. The victim's muscles rippled as he stumbled back. He wiped the blood away from his mouth "What the Fuck, Fire crotch!"

" I thought you were one of those idiots ice-prick!" Natsu yelled back, "My wasn't far off!"

"Wanna go Ash-tray!" Gray snarled.

"Ice cube!"

"Fire wood!"

"Snow idiot!"

A fist appeared at the corner of Gray's eye, he turned as a reflex and caught the balled up hand, "Can't you see, I'm trying to have a conversation here!" he kneed the guy in the stomach, "Geez, people are so rude, right Natsu?" he turned to face the back of Natsu- who was on the other side of the room kicking some guys face. "That rude bastard!" Gray hissed.

Natsu's menacing laugh filled the room with acting brawls. He grabbed a waiter by his collar, "I'm all fired up!" he yelled.

With sudden force, the club doors were kicked out revealing five members of Magnolia police force holding several pairs of hand cuffs, "Freeze with your hand in the air!" the one with glasses ordered sternly.

Everyone froze throwing their hands in the air- all except Natsu who chose that moment to throw a man across the room and hit the spectacles wearing officer.

The room expressed an eerie silence as the man pushed Natsu's opponent off him and slowly stood up, "Huh, Natsu Dragneel in a bar fight, why am I not surprised?" he questioned rhetorically.

Natsu's victorious smile vanished quickly, his arrogant eyes laid onto the little row of police men, "AW shit! It's the real fuzz!"

Lucy's shocked eyes darted to each police officer walking to members of fairy tail. Her gaze pause on Natsu's rough arrest as his arms were pushed roughly over his back making him hiss in pain. The blonde immediately thought of the extreme scolding session she would receive from her uptight father, she cringed hearing Jude's imaginary voice ringing in her ears. After about a ten minute situation role play in her creative mind, Lucy finally came to a conclusion…

"My dad is goings to kill me." She mumbled as she felt cold silver in case her wrists.

**So another strange ending and I'm pretty sure you guy would be pissed off that they didn't kiss *cue evil music* MWAHAHAHA**. **anyways please forgive my mistakes because I'm not grammar brilliant like Nicole she's like my dictionary. I'll would like to thank the guests that reviewed and as well as LunaWolfxoxo, YessCristopher, Iloveyou, Jadie and Rose tiger. Sorry if I leave any one out because not all of the reviews showed up on my phone…**

**I hope you enjoyed because my sister and I tagged team typing till two in the morning and I still couldn't finish it so at 10:04 south African time I finished it today (I'm a very slow typer person thing) please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm working on a plan to get Fairy Tail but right now I don't.

Summery: Lucy Heartfilla is a girl trying to act normal with her music, but that's kind of hard when you have a strict dad who's the president of the country and a group of misfits for friends. What happens when the minister of defense's rebel of a son falls in love with her, will she be a rising star or a trapped daughter forever? Nalu.

Basic notes: **BOLD** is thoughts, _Italics_ is songs.

Warnings: Some violence and swear words.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Lucy chanted in the spacious jail cell of the Magnolia police station, "I'm going to kill him."

The irritated blonde paced back and forth along the caged room, her shoes and voice the only sound in the room. Fairy tail members spread themselves out, sitting on benches and leaning against the jail cell walls.

"I'm going to kill him!" Lucy said again tapping her foot in frustration.

"Just saying that won't solve anything Luce." Natsu sighed leaning on his hand.

Lucy's body stood tensely as she slowly turned to face the boy, her lips twitching into a dry smile as her eyes glowed in pure senseless rage. "Natsu..." She said darkly launching herself towards him, "It's your fault that we are here in the first place!"

Gray pulled her away from Natsu before she got the chance to claw. His eyes out "Put the claws away Lucy."

"Gray-sama holding Juvia's love rival how disgraceful, Juvia should have been at the club." Juvia blurted out from the far corner of the cell.

"How did she get in here?" Levy mumbled to herself.

Natsu stood up and glared at the blonde that was being restrained by Gray "How is this my fault when you're the one dressed like jail bait!?" He demanded.

Lucy shook off Gray's hold and took a step towards Natsu. "Jail bait! There was nothing wrong with my outfit, I was dressed like every other girl in that club!"

"And you looked mighty fine!" Said the waiter that started harassing Lucy as he was pulled passed the cell by on officer. "Give me a call baby on your lonely nights." He gave Lucy another retarded wink.

Natsu took this chance and snatched the man's collar from the gapes of the gate. "If you ever touch her, you would be praying for mercy when I rip out your vocal chords and watch you eat them with utter satisfaction!" He tore his grip form the now torn collar.

"Oi cool off in there!" The officer yelled pushing the waiter forward, "You don't want to do juvenile detention again Mr Dragneel!"

Lucy gasped "You were in juvy?!" She hissed through her teeth.

Natsu shrugged like it was no big deal, "Yeah my mom thought it would help 'solve my anger issues' since I burnt down a spiritual retreat resort on the first attempt of this task."

"Yeah I remember that!" Gajeel blurted out remembering the memory.

Jellal laughed "Wasn't that on the news for three weeks!?"

"Yes, Igneel was pissed off that his son embarrassed him like that." Levy sighed recalling the month he was grounded.

"And don't forget how he escaped the detention centre after two of isolation!" Erza growled cracking her knuckles at the disobedient cherry-haired teen.

"What? I wasn't going to stay the entire summer when they treat you like animals and give you shitty food." Natsu replied before he stared at the glasses wearing police officer, "I, Lahar I know the drill, where's my phone call?"

Lahar rolled his eyes pushing the pair of specs up along the bridge of his nose, "You should be lucky that I'm giving you one! Because of your little stunt none of my squad cars can be sent out!"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked densely.

Lahar's eyebrow twitched, "Half of the damn paparazzi in Magnolia has surrounded my station!" He yelled unlocking the cell door and pulled the boy out the contained area.

"Geez! Calm down man, we don't want your glassed to break now do we." Natsu smirked shaking off Lahar's hand before he was pushed into room with a desk and payphones.

The cherry-haired teen grinned devilishly punching in a telephone number into the keypad before holding the ear piece to his ear. He tapped his fingers against the phone box in patience, watching Lahar closely.

"Hello?"

Natsu's heard shot up hearing his fathers voice, "Hello, is this Magnolia pizza parlour?" He asked wearing a care-free expression on his face, "Because I'm very hungry."

(A/N: they are talking in code so that the media can tap the phones or shit like that xD)

"What did you do this time Natsu?!" Igneel demanded.

"I worked up a good hunger kicking some boxes in!"

"How many times do I have to tell you stop getting arrested for fights!" His father yelled on the other line.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Are you going to deliver or not!?"

"Okay how's the station, how many people are with you?"

"I have about ten jewels but I could pay half of it with a presidential coupon and don't forget I want a lot of pepperoni." He stated fiddling in his pockets.

"That blonde idiot will kill his daughter if he found out that she was locked up with my son, I'll be surprised if he doesn't have a heart attack." Igneel sighed, "Listen carefully Natsu, where is your cell?"

"Do you keep your bike at the back of the store? Wouldn't that take time to bring it to the front?"

"Try escape through the back, while the others distract the guards, if that doesn't work then make up a plan, you're a creative boy, remember your broke out a high security detention centre twice." Igneel stated chuckling slightly.

"What about the pepperoni?" Natsu asked hearing demanding voices and seeing camera flashes from outside the windows.

"I'll deal with them, just be careful okay." Igneel said before the line went dead.

* * *

Natsu's eyes travelled to every nook and cranny on his way back to the jail cell. There was no way that they could escape unnoticed with guards at every inch of this place. His eyes darted to each vent as he counted them. Six vents at least two in each cells he confirmed in his mind.

"I've never known a teenager to waste their one and only phone call for help to order pizza." Lahar sighed in disapproval, "Now wait until someone bails you idiots out." He pushed the boy back into the caged room, "Don't cause any unwanted ruckus Dragneel."

Natsu scratched the back of head nervously, staring at a fuming Lucy, if he looked closely he could see smoke trail out her ears."Luce..."

"You used the only call we get for help and you used it for a pizza order!" The blonde snarled darkly.

Natsu just nodded vaguely, this set Lucy off the deep end. "That's it!" She spun around and sat next Levy, "I'm dead. My father is going to kill me!" Her hands covered her face, "I'm going to die at seventeen and I haven't kissed a guy yet!" She cried dramatically.

Natsu stared at her, seriously never!? He wondered.

"Oi Natsu." Gray snapped him out his thoughts, "What's the plan?"

He cherry-haired teen wore his usual devilish smirk, his eyes stared briefly at the vent above Lucy's head the back to Gray, "Gray, Juvia and Levy you distract the guards on your right." He turned to Erza, "Erza, Jet and Jellal you distract the guards on your left." He cracked his knuckles, "Gajeel and Mira; you're with me."

They all nodded in agreement but Lucy sat there in confusion letting reality hit her like a ton of bricks, "Wait, we're seriously not breaking out of a holding cell?!"

"What? I've done it like twice already." Natsu stated carelessly as Mira-jane and Gajeel helped him open the vent.

The blonde watched the other part of the Fairy tail gang work their magic distracting the officers, girls with their large bosoms (all but Levy) and the guys with their witty comments. Erza went a bit over board clasping her hands together making her breasts even larger than they originally were, and making her voice higher to give off the impression of a airhead girly girl- she had those men wrapped around her finger.

Natsu walked towards Lucy with a vacant expression on his face, he pulled her up gently before slowly putting his hands on her hips giving her an incredible sensation that spread throughout her body as his fingertips brushed her exposed skin.

"Nat-tsu wha-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?!" She stuttered severely with heat rushing to her cheeks.

He stared at her like she was missing the big picture. "Um... Lifting you up so you could reach the vent duh." He replied in an obvious tone.

"No, you go first, I have a skirt on." She ordered sternly.

"Why would that matter?" His face went blank in thought, realizing the situation they were going to be in and how bad it was going to be... But this is Natsu we're talking about, "Nah, Ladies first!"

Before Natsu could left up the blonde, his ears was tugged by a very pissed off Mira-jane, whose demon soul aura was awakening around her. "Natsu, she told you to go first, so be a gentleman and listen to her." She stated sweetly with venom hanging on her words, making up his mind for him.

The cherry-haired teen pulled back his hands from the blondes hips, walked past her and jumped on the bench below the air vent without thought. He held onto the corners of the open vent and effortlessly pulled himself into the confined space. Lucy on the other hand, had a little help. Mire and Gajeel cupped their hands for the Heartfilla's feet, to give her a leg up.

Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from squealing out loud while she felt herself being lifted, "Gajeel don't you dare look up my skirt!" She hissed in a whispered pulling herself into the vent.

The black-haired punk clicked in tongue, "No need to worry bunny-girl, you're not my type." His eyes drifted to the short blunnette that was trying to distract police officers with her logical thinking since her sex appeal failed terribly.

Lucy laughed quietly knowing who he was talking knowing who he was talking about, she had to summon all her strength to drag her legs into the air vent. Natsu was a few crawling spaces in front of her, casually stopping now and then to check if she was okay. She breaking the law, if her father knew what she was doing at this moment, she wouldn't be breathing. Jude would probably hire one of his bodyguards to kill her, make it look like a suicide and his best choice was Zancrow since he didn't really like her.

In the process of thinking who would kill her, the creative blonde. Didn't realize that she was at the end of the tunnel, she only noticed at the last minute when she ran out of the metal sheet beneath her.

"Hieek!~" Lucy shrieked her hands clawing for some firm object to grab onto to stop herself from falling.

Her fall was only brief and instead of a damp, she felt a rather lumpy but firm warm body underneath her. A pair of amused dark eyes stared back into her embarrassed brown orbs. Natsu's fingers brushed her cheek pushing stray strands of golden locks behind her ear, all his emotion's reflected into his toothy boyish smile.

"I like this position." He whispered deeply causing her skin to crawl in delight.

Heat rushed to Lucy's face, a dark red blushed spread across her cheeks. She pushed off his chest and shot up into a sitting position, her body felt numb with glee, did he seriously just say that?

Nastu smirked to himself, proud for another successful act of making this blonde beauty blush but his moment of gloating ended shortly as Lahar's voice shouted in outrage.

"Dragneel!"

"Shit!" Natsu shot to his feet, "Lahar's pissed off!" He chuckled at the thought of the officer fuming to the point that his glasses lens cracking.

"Where's that brat!" Lahar hissed.

Natsu's eyes widened in panic, he took Lucy's hand - who was trying to process of what was happening, and practically dragging her down the alleyway.

"Natsu where are we going?" Lucy asked, finally calming down her heart and her brain started to function again.

The boy cackled a laugh, looking back at her giving comforting eyes. "Trust me, I know it's here then we would be home free." He answered pulling her into a parking lot. His eyes darted to each car like he was on a mission.

His gaze landed on a black dodge charger with crimson red racing stripes, his lips twisted into another devilish smirk. "Bingo!" He exclaimed letting go of Lucy's hand to run his fingers across the bonnet of the car. "My baby."

Lucy raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Why is your car conveniently in the car park?"

The teenage boy shrugged and ruffled his hair in thought, "umm... I forgot to pay a fine but that asshole Lahar took my car and instead of putting it in the car pound he brought it here so he could personally receive my money for the fine."

"Did you pay it?"

"Nope." He casually said popping the 'p' as he opened the car door. "Just as I left it, open." He sat down into the car.

Lucy reluctantly opened the passenger door to join him in his warm vehicle. She watched in curiosity as he searched the glove compartments, he clicked his tongue in frustration and placed his hands underneath the steering wheel, sticking out his tongue in concentration.

"Do you know how to hot wire a car!" Lucy asked in shock watching the illegal yet amazing act performed in front of her.

"Relax Luce." Natsu breathed as the car roared to life, the bright lights flickered on, making the wall of the red bricks in front the vehicle visible. His tanned right hand was place around the wheel while his left changed the gear into reverse, "I got this."

Lucy waited until they were on the freeway, she snuck a few glances at the cherry-haired driver as he tapped his thumbs to the tune of the song that she barely heard on the radio, against his steering wheel. She picked at her nails nervously while her mind trailed back to hurtful thing Natsu said in the holding cell.

"Is my outfit that bad?" She questioned innocently.

Natsu stopped nodding his head to the music, hearing the hurt and vulnerability in her fragile voice, it left on uneasy feeling in his stomach, he turned his head to face her. Lucy's brown eyes twinkles in the moonlight full of mixed emotions waiting anxiously for his answer.

"No, I was just angry." His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened, "I didn't like the way those guys were looking at you." He forced out of his mouth like it was an unwanted disease.

Natsu jerked his head back to the road, praying to Mavis the blonde. Passenger did not notice the light pink that tinted his cheeks, "You l-look nice." He bit his lip after the slight stutter in his words.

Lucy's gaping mouth closed into a small smile while she watched the boy beside her become flustered. She adore the way he fidgeted with the stereo until he found a radio channel to his liking and when the songs played he moved his fingers to beat of the drums.

"Natsu." She leaned forward as she spoke. "Were you jealous?"

The said teen's body tensed and he had the feeling of sweat rolling down his skin, "Pfft! What..." His voice was a lot higher than he wanted, "Jealous?" Why would I be jealous?"

Lucy giggled at how unconvincing his voice sounded, in turn he glared at her, giving the blonde full view of bright blush on his face. "Natsu you're blushing!"

"I am not blushing!" He defended turning into a suburban area."It's just hot in here."

The girl pushed his shoulder playfully as he parked the in the Heartfilla drive-way."Whatever you say Pinky." She giggled opening her passenger's door as Nastu opened the drivers door. He walked around the vehicle to see...

Lucy's face that was pink from laughter a few moments now has drained to a ghostly pale. Her bright smile had been dulled into scared frown. His concerned eyes followed her line of sight that lay upon a tall man that stood tense in the doorway. Natsu immediately recognised the adult as the main candidate to be president of Fiore, the man that detests his father for reasons still unknown to the Dragneel family.

"Lucy." His voice had a calm stern edge as his daughter flinched at the sound of her name, "It has been a hour and half past your curfew, where have you been?!"

The teenage girl took a shaky step forward in order to steady her nerves while she tried to develop the ability to speak to her angry father with a strong voice.

"I-I..." She stuttered weakly staring at her feet, "Um..."

"She was with me." Natsu finished for her, "Sorry sir but I didn't notice the time." He cleared his throat, "It's my fault she's past curfew."

Jude raised an eyebrow not entirely convinced with the boys words, his eyes darted to his daughter, who looked as fragile in his eyes that it disgusted him.

"No, you are not the one to apologize boy." He curled up his lips in disgust, "My stupid daughter is to be the one saying sorry for not checking on the time." He raised his head up in anger, "Lucy, come inside!"

The scared girl started to walk towards the house, hoping her tears wouldn't fall in front of this boy. She never wanted Natsu to see her like this, weak at her father's command. Before she reached the front steps, she suddenly was spun around into a warm hard chest and arms wrapped her into a strong hug as she felt Natsu's head fit in the crook of her neck.

Natsu breathed in the blonde's scent, Vanilla.

He squeezed her tighter feeling her tremble slightly as she clutched on the front of his shirt for dear life."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered into his shoulder.

"It's okay." He whispered back as he stared daggers at Jude, "Good night Lucy."

He felt the girl nod, and she slowly but reluctantly pushed away from him. "Good night Natsu." She said with a shaky voice before she walked into the house leaving them to continue their stare down.

"What's your name boy?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu answered coolly, opening his car door, "Oh I forgot to tell you Jude, my father sends his love."

He started the car and drove away leaving Jude to silently hit rage.

* * *

"Where's that girl!" Jude hissed in pure anger slamming the front door shut. "How dare she befriend that boy!" His eyes landed onto the blonde girl sitting on the sofa, "Lucy!" He roared.

The daughter lifted her head to meet his dangerous glaze. Her fathers face was blood red, his breath was ragged in rage and his eyes widened in hatred.

"You pathetic girl!" He snarled, "Everything you do is useless, befriending that Dragneel boy!" And for you to be out with him that is total disgrace to the Heartfilla name!"

"Why?" She asked firmly not wanting Jade to find her weak.

"Do you know how the media will react if you date that spoilt brat?!" He raked a hand through his short hair, "How this will ruin my chances of being president!?"

"He is just a boy!" Lucy yelled back slightly surprised that her response was loud.

"He's a hooligan! A brain dead, law breaking, media head-lining idiot!" Jude breathed out in frustration, "You're already on strike one!"

Lucy shot to her feet, "S-Strike one." Her voice faltered, "Since when? I've been behaving, I haven't even been in the newspaper at all, it's like I don't even exist!"

"What's going on?" Layla asked, choosing that moment to walk into the room.

"I'm scolding my bothersome daughter." Jude answered calmly.

"Jude! She's not bothersome!" Layla yelled in Lucy's defence.

"Well, she is right now. Do you know how troublesome that boy is, that Igneel has to pull strings so that idiot doesn't get arrested!"

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Lucy yelled back, "He just took me to a club to hear a friends band that's it!"

**And got me arrested...** She thought blushing as she remembering where Natsu's hands were in the holding cell.

Jude flared his nostrils in anger watching the bright colour spread across her cheeks, "Are you sleeping that brat!" He flung his arms animatedly, "You're forbidden to see him or go out anywhere besides school because that Dragneel boy is turning my daughter into whore!"

Layla gasped at her husband's choice of words, "Don't you dare call our daughter that filthy name! And that boy is anything but a brat!" She snarled.

"I can see it now 'Heartfilla loses the race because of his teenage daughters raging hormones!'"

Lucy laughed bitterly, "Hah! That's all you care about isn't it." Her eyes narrowed in anger, "Imagine what the people of Fiore would think of the real you." She took a few confident steps towards him, "A horrible Father that relies on his bodyguards, that cares about being president so much that you resort to petty vendetta with the Dragneels. This just shows how childishly weak you are, not even worthy of ruling a city let alone a country, Pathetic!"

She spat.

Jude's response was out of pure rage. His raised his hand then swung it down, slapping her hard across the face. The force of the hit knocked her off her feet as the sound of the slap cracked across the room.

Lucy's right hand shot to her abused cheek, it pulsed against her palm, there was no doubt that there was going to be a bruise on her face tomorrow. Her mother rushed to her side and knelt beside her.

"Jude!" Layla blurted out in shock.

The man kept is gaze on his daughter with no regret in his eyes not even the slightest bit of remorse seeing Lucy tears."Go to your room!" He ordered sternly.

Lucy stood up without hesitation, feeling dizzy and her eyes were invaded with black spots. How hard did he hit her? The muscles in her legs shook in fear as she walk past him, knee's felt like they were about to cave in as she walked upstairs and to her bedroom.

She closed her bedroom door and let herself fall to the ground. Plue's head shot up from where he was lying on her bed, he whimpered watching her body shake in sobs. The dog jumped off the mattress and rushed to her side, greeting her with a lick on her face. Lucy sniffed and giggled, hugging the dogs head in comfort.

"Natsu..."

* * *

Authors note: hey sorry for the late update again ... Hehe. Thanks for the reviews that helps me to write with more confidence and is Mira's full name spelt like this Mirajane or this Mira-jane I forgot. I read the latest chapter of FT almost cried is any one else depressed that the Manga is finishing soon ToT anyways review and any song requests for Lucy to sing sorry if the chapter is a bit short.

ambz882

Beta Note: Sorry about the lack of beta-ing in the last chapter. I recently moved and the internet was not connected (U_U''). Reviews make the girl happy so please review, she works really hard to try get these chapters up on though this isn't a Saturday XD


End file.
